The present invention relates to a swimming goggles, in particular to a improvement structure of a swimming goggles is equipped with a light body which can be buoyed in water that can get more comfortable and compliant to the periphery of a wearer""s eyehole.
Such a property is a basic requirement for the gasket of a swimming goggles, which is achieved hermetic and water leakage-proof attachment to the periphery of a wearer""s eyehole, that it should be capable of expelling the air between the gasket of the swimming goggles and the periphery of a wearer""s eyehole rapidly when the swimming goggles are in use, leads to the contact side of the gasket to match and comply with the periphery of a eyehole, so as to provide the gasket tightly engagement with the periphery of a eyehole. Conventionally, the gasket of a swimming goggles have two types, the first one is made of foam material and the second one comprise a suction cup. Since the foam gasket is generally formed as a block, it can not rapidly pressure the foam gasket to compliantly engage with the periphery of a eyehole and expelled only a little air from inside of the swimming goggles, thereby reducing the foam gasket to tightly mantle with the periphery of a eyehole and can not indeed prevent the seepage of water when the swimming goggles are in use.
The suction cup gasket is usually made of rubber or thermoplastics which has poor dissipate heat. Moreover, the suction cup gasket which collapse upon contact with the periphery of eyehole so that it is helpful in expelling air out of the suction cup goggles and can achieve an excellent hermetic as well as prevent the seepage of water when the swimming goggles in use. However, the suction cup gasket provides uncomfortable with the skin of the periphery of a eyehole due to the suction cup gasket may cause a persistent negative pressure inside of the gasket and forced the eyeball, especially near the side of the bridge of a swimming goggles was more uncomfortable since the suction cup gasket was transformed and pressed the edge of swimming goggles to forcing the periphery of the eyehole. Further since the suction cup gasket provides a very good hermetic engagement with the periphery of a eyehole when the swimming goggles in use, thereby resulting in more difficult which take off the swimming goggle.
In addition, wearing a swimming goggles, though, is different from wearing a glasses, but it is the same idea which is reduced the weight of a swimming goggles or a glasses to bring down the pressure on a wearer""s face and get more comfortable fitting when a swimming goggles or a glasses in use. Conventionally, the lens frame of a swimming goggles is made of a rigid material which is formed integrally, thereby the lens frame of the swimming goggles has quite weight, then further combine with the lens of the swimming goggles will get more weight, so as to influence comfortable fitting in use. It is such the swimming goggles as someone fell it off in water when playing without care, and then the swimming goggles will getting sink in water and can not get back or even never find wherever.
The object of the present invention is to provide a swimming goggles that can overcome the drawback of the aforementioned prior art.
More specifically, the main object of the present invention is to provide a pair of swimming goggles which has a gasket providing a good hermetic and water leakage-proof attachment to the periphery of a wearer""s eyehole and which do not provide a persistent negative pressure inside of the goggles when the swimming goggles are in use, thereby resulting in a good hermetic and comfortable fitting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of swimming goggles which have a lens frames with a light weight and provides the swimming goggles can be buoy in the water and get more lightness in using.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention is featured in that swimming goggles have two lens frames, each of which has at least one concave cavity that is disposed on a contact side of each lens frame. A gasket which be fixed on each lens frame comprising a foam layer and a resilient layer. The foam layer is attached to the periphery of each lens frame for sealing the concave cavity. And the resilient layer is attached to the foam layer for attachment on the periphery of a wearer""s eyehole.
According to the above features of the present invention, the area of the resilient layer is larger than the contact side of the lens frame appreciably. And the resilient layer opposite to the orientation of the lens frame is over the edge of the lens frame such a larger contact side resulting in the resilient layer can compliant to the periphery of a wearer""s eyehole, so as to prevent correspondingly the seepage of water.